fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roji Tenchi
Roji Tenshi ''(ろじ てんち) Is a former Harpy wing Member who now resides and is a member of Koma Inu. He is a master of Earth Magic and Earth-make both being his primary means of offense and Defense. Appearance he is both blue eyed and blue haired this beign one of his most unigue traits. He is often seen wearing some sort of scarf, no one really knows why not even the members of harpy Wing really knew why. He usually wears some sort of either blue or white shirt with a pair of jeans. Personality He was often remarked as the lazy powerhouse at his old guild because of his unwillingness to do much around the guild or to even help out in missions. he would often only go on missions just because he was bored or needed the money. although this personality trait takes a 180 if he genuinely wants to do something or find he is interested in a facing a mage head on This usually culminates in him using his heavenly body magic when he wants to go full out and using his Earth and Earth-Make when he is being lazy. With women he can be somewhat called flirt often remarking on what he thinks women's measurements are when he looks at them. Although in truth he is just playing around with them as he does with most things. His playful nature mostly comes into effect during Battle when he will just simply play around with his opponents. often making remarks on how slow or weak-ish they are as he laughs at them,usually making them mad. He will even just run around and chat with his comrades on the battlefield nonchalantly as if he doesn't really care for the battle. Even when he gets serious he will still take the battle as if it is some type of game often on purposely letting his opponent to hit him then commenting on what the attack reminded him off, to the annoyance of his enemies and allies. Although Roji is often playful with his allies he truly cares for them all like family often getting extemely pissed when they are all knocked out cold or greatly hurt. In this pissed off state he is truly dangerous often being feared and called '''The Sleeping Titan '''in this state. This is his most dangerous state of mind completely gone is his normal playful personality and in its place is a menacing and terrifying one. History He was originally part of a guild called Harpy Wing, he had join them at the age of 12 after being helped by their guild leader. he stayed their for 6 years learning different magics from them even being the pupil of one of their S-class mages for awhile. eventually he grew bored there from all the non big activity at the guild. So for awhile there after quitting Harpy Wing he just simply wondered around taking jobs to survie, ake sure he had enough to eat,and a place to stay the night. This was his life style for that period of time, although he did wonder on what it be like to be in a different guild. Eventually on his travels he heard of a new arising guild Called Komu Iru. but it would be some time into the future before he would decide to join this guild. On his travels he had met a younger Nagisa who was seeking some shelter so he gave her some at his current living place at the time. He grew to like her as a sister so he was a little saddened when she left a few months later. On one of his jobs he had to face a giant monster that was teamed up with a pair of dark mages. This was one of the hardest jobs that Roji had ever taken. he nearly died multiple times during this mission, and almost lost his eye sight a few times too. After completing this mission he would stay in the nearby town of Onubis. during his visit he noticed how freindly everyone was and how happy they were. It wasn't long after that that Roji decided to live in that town and join the residing guild. So the next Day he goes in and joins the guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Natural Abilities' Seemingly Limitless Durability - '''this is the only reason not so serious Roji hasn't died yet from taking direct hits from some of his opponents most devastating attacks. It is unknown whether this is from his gigantic amounts of training when he was younger of if it is just his great amount of magical power but for whatever reason Roji can take the full brunt of some of the most devastating magic of his opponents head on and live although this doesn't mean he is invincible if ganged up upon even Roji will have a hard time surviving. '''Gigantic Strength - '''since he was young Roji always seemed to have the strength to break things and defeat big opponents and as he grew older his strength only increased. some speculate he is so strong is because he uses Earth magic although this is usually proven wrong. '''Magical abilities Earth Magic - 'Roji's signature Magic. While he may not be the most efficient user of this magic he is very advanced in its use and effects. He will often just use his earth Magic for defense making great walls of earth to block incoming attacks, although he will use it for attacking if needs some long range attacks in a ranged fight. * '''Earthquake Three: '''one of Roji's four earthquake spells and the most weakest one. This spell is caused by inserting eterano into the ground to cause a small Earthquake. This spell is mainly used to make his enemies lose footing. * '''Final Quake/Quake Zero: '''Roji's most Powerful Earthquake spell he has created over the years. Same as the other ones he inserts Eterano into the ground to cause in a quake. Except in this one he blasts the eterano into the ground causing some of it to come out in the quake to damage his foes. This quake has a large enough radius to destroy a whole town. 'Earth-Make - '''being from Harpy Wing he has his own Molding magic, his being Earth-make. He mainly uses dynamic spells to create creatures to fight with him or to create Earth-Make clones. although he is known to make weapons out of earth if he needs to face a greatly physical opponent who is fast. * '''Earth-Make Wolves: '''by placing his right hand on the ground Roji will create anywhere from 2 to 10 wolves to join him in battle or to use as a way to track a fleeing opponent. * '''Earth-Make Clone: He makes a triangle with his hands in a somewhat circular motion then taps his foot on the ground and suddenly up to five earth make clones appears around Roji. 'Archive - '''Roji only has basic use of this, meaning he only really uses it for maps and to get certain information. 'Heavenly Body Magic - '''A unique form of Caster Magic that Roji uses when he gets serious. When Roji begins using this magic he will become a true menace to any foe often going from an opponent that his foes think they can defeat to an opponent they don't wanna face anymore.Since this is Roji's most powerful form of Magic there is only two known circumstances he will use it,either when he is serious or when he feels he is about to lose. * '''Meteor Shower: '''either up in the air or on the ground Roji points his hand at his enemy in an arc like fashion, this causes several Magic symbols, approximately anywhere from 20 to 40,to appear behind him. These symbols then fire off several blast of light causing gigantic amounts of damage to the surrounding area. It is said this spell rivals the actuall amount of damage a meteor shower would cause. * '''Shooting Star: '''Roji surrounds his body with Eterano allowing him to move at high speeds. This spell moves so fast that even if you could predict the trajectory of it you wouldnt be able to dodge it. This spell unlike its sister spell Meteor allows Roji to fire beams of eterano for ranged Damage. '''Extreme Magic Power - '''being a former S-Class mage Roji has extreme amounts of Magical power. He can easily bring down weakers mages with his Magic power alone. Trivia * Even though Roji won't openly admit he will often enjoy a good fight * Roji is somewaht cocky this is the sole reason he messes around in a fight * He hates losing, although he will sometimes lose on purpose to Nagisa.